


Business Meeting

by ScaleyWriter



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleyWriter/pseuds/ScaleyWriter
Summary: Short and sweet - the boss and Dane.Something that's been on my mind since I started replaying Gat Out Of  Hell. This boss is not the same boss as in my other series 'Thoughts of a Boss'. Wow I wrote boss a lot there.Enjoy, you Dane fangirls!





	Business Meeting

There was one thing for certain about my meetings with Dane Vogal – he could match my stamina and my penchant for aggressive sex.

After our first explosive meeting, wherein I threatened him and he didn’t flinch, not even once, I kind of knew I had met my match when it came to egos. And I’ll admit I was certainly intrigued and more than a little turned on.

I don’t suppose it’s normal for business rivals to meet on a regular basis for casual sex, but then again, I wasn’t planning on him being my rival for long. After all, I was eventually going to shoot him in the fucking face.

When I went back to his office, after receiving a phone call from the man himself, I didn’t hesitate. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too. I breezed into his office, bypassing his secretary who vainly attempted to stop me. He wasn’t surprised at me barging into his office, I guess when you piss people off nearly every day, you get used to it.

‘Take a seat,’ he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk as I let the office door slam loudly behind me.

‘Nah, this won’t take long,’ I said, ignoring the chair and began to unbutton the dress I’d worn specially for the occasion as I walked towards him.

He remained in his chair as I tossed my clothes to the ground and knelt in front of him. Who would have thought? The rough-tough street gang leader, on her knees in front of the guy who was trying to ruin her?

I undid his belt, his pants and freed his admittedly rather impressive cock, before slowly taking it in my mouth. It felt good as I took the whole length, allowing my saliva to pool in my mouth and provide lubrication as I held the base of it. His hands on my head pushed me down further so I used my teeth a little to show him I was still in charge.

He laughed and asked me if I thought that would stop him. It didn’t – his hands pushed and pulled my head up and down of his cock for as long as he wanted me to. All of this power play was making me crazy and I was desperate for him to touch me.

He abruptly pulled me up and pushed me back against the desk so I was sitting on it. Without much grace, he slid two of his fingers inside me and dragged the wetness up to my clit and circled the sensitive area. I gasped and wriggled a little. I could feel the familiar blush creep up my chest and neck as it always did when I was turned on.

He smirked as he teased me, the power completely in his hands, literally. He came closer and I felt the head of his cock pushing against my cunt until it slid all the way in, filling me with delicious lust.

He thrust inside me, short, hard motions that pushed my arms back until I was lying with my back completely against the top of the desk. He kept one hand on my waist, the other on my shoulder as he continued to fuck me. I pulled him closer, my legs circled around him.

‘How’s that feel, Saint?’ he asked me, that stupid fucking grin still on his face.

‘Fuck you,’ I snarled with a mix of embarrassment, lust and anger.

‘That’s the idea,’ he replied, bringing his hand from my shoulder to around my neck, just at the base. He held me there, tightly enough so I could feel it, not so tight that I would pass out. He squeezed a little on each thrust as he continued to fuck me, the pressure making my pleasure greater.

I was so very close to coming, I really was – I was panting and moaning and making all sorts of noise when he pulled out.

‘Hey, what the f-,’ I started to complain, but he merely pulled me up and turned me around and pushed my front onto the desk, so I was literally face down, ass up.

He plunged his cock straight back into my cunt without saying anything, fucking me with harsh, hard thrusts that felt so fucking amazing. One hand reached into my hair, twisted around his fist and pulled my head back so he could whisper in my ear, ‘Come for me.’

Well, you know, I hate being told what to do so I didn’t comply with that particular request, which earned me a hard smack on my ass.

My resolve is pretty weak when it comes to sex, so that type of behaviour only served to tip me over the edge – once again he had me moaning and gasping and cursing as that delicious cock pounded me over and over again that I came with a long drawn out moan that I swear everyone on that floor must have heard.

I felt the hand in my hair grip tighter, a muttered exclamation of ‘Fuck!’ and felt him come inside me. He let me go then, and I slumped a little on the table. He pulled out of me and dressed himself, leaving me there.

I turned my head round to see him adjusting his tie, taking a good long look at me.

‘You know how good you look like that?’ he asked, running a hand up my thigh. ‘Your face is all flushed, your ass has a perfect hand print on it, and you’re dripping with cum. Beautiful.’

I should have felt shy and embarrassed, but I actually felt rather gorgeous instead. What an image.

Anyway, I’d like to be able to say it was at this point that I fired a shot into his fucking face, but I didn’t. I simply dressed and left, vowing that no one would ever know. My secret, right?


End file.
